


(Cover) Our Song by brittany4824

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: VERONICA:It should have been the worst night of my life. It should have left me gutted and alone. But instead I found him... or he found me, rather.The worst night of my life led me to a whirlwind love affair that had a time limit.I knew it. He knew it. But it was devastatingly beautiful.I thought I left the man with amber eyes behind me. A nice memory to pull out on a rainy day. But here he is, handsome as ever in my present. He's bad news, but something keeps pulling me back to him like it had all those years ago.----LOGAN:It was the worst night of her life. I should have just been the messenger. I should have gone home and forgotten about her beautiful, tear stained eyes.But she was my last supper. My last fling before I headed back to my dismal reality.I didn't make promises I knew I couldn't keep. We had rules. We followed them. In the end we said goodbye.But ten years later, I find that pretty blonde that haunts my dreams in the last place I ever thought I'd find her. But I'm no good for her. I never have been and never will be. But how do I convince myself of that when she's all I've ever wanted?





	(Cover) Our Song by brittany4824

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327019) by [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30147452057/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

  


End file.
